Soul Eater, The hands of time work in Reverse
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: (I do not own soul eater or it's characters but this is a reupload of the old fanfic and there is use of OC's in this story) When a new witch is on the rise it will take the strength of our new heroes to stop her, but when a new divide comes along and the interference from a very little witch comes along, there is no telling who will survive the unfolding conflicts.
1. Chapter 1, a new witch on the block

NO P.O.V.

Deep in a swamp land lies a manor of twisted arrows and snakes where the snake witch known as Medusa resides viewing through her crystal ball watching over the DWMA where her greatest enemies live. She grows tired of this and heads to her bed room to sleep on it and come up with her next plan. But before she can lie down there is a knock on her door. "Who's there?" Medusa calls out to the stranger. "A friend" is the only response she gets from a raspy voice on the other side of the door. Medusa answers the door to find a small old woman who just decides to let herself into the room without Medusa's consent. "Who are you and what do you want?" Medusa asked puzzled as to why this old woman had snuck past her werewolf and other witches. Before she could say anything else the old woman asked her for a duel of magic. Medusa laughed and accepted this challenge knowing she would easily win. the old woman simply lifted up her arm as a golden aura emerged from her hand causing Medusa to be shot into a wall as a glowing aura enveloped her and the old woman as well until the old woman had transformed herself into a beautiful, young 20 year old woman and Medusa was now what seemed to be a small 6 year old girl. "Who are you?" Medusa questioned now with a much higher pitched voice. "I am the time witch clockwork and I think it's about time I run this show..." before she could finish Erika, Free and the mizune sisters all burst into the room and saw the spectacle. "If you're smart you will bow to me or you will end up in a much worse condition then she is." As she motions towards a very little snake witch. And just like that they all bowed towards clockwork and praised her as the most powerful witch in the world. 

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO


	2. Chapter 2, the new faces at the DWMA

Sam's P.O.V.

I slam the empty can down, thoroughly chugged. My friend Joe sits across from me watching in shock as I pour another can of my favorite drink RED STUFF down my throat. "Oh my god Sam I think like 30 cans of that crap is enough," he says. I just turn up my mp3 player even louder and shove my neon red hair out of my eye, the other one's got an eye patch, don't ask. I'm shortish and have bright red hair that I refuse to cut. I love this drink that I concocted 2 years about called RED STUFF, mostly liquid caffeine. I love hard rock and heavy metal and I dress in all black. I'm a sword meister and my weapons are my two brothers Max and Conor. My friend Joe is tall, and has short black hair. Thank god he likes the same music as me because my speaker is cranked up to the max with Five Finger Death Punch. Just as I put down my thirty-first can of RED STUFF I hear Kid's voice from the door, "you're being called to the death room, and THIS MUSIC IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!, IT SOUNDS LIKE A DYING PIG IN A BAND SAW!" I turn off my mp3 player and go get my brothers. They live in conjoined apartments in the building across from mine.

We open the door to Max's apartment and see him stuffing his face with cake. I pull him away from his "snack" and find Conor in his apartment engrossed in trying to fix my hover board. He puts one last part in and hands it to me. "Come on Conor, we're going on a mission." Max turns into his weapon, a fire sword and Conor, an ice sword. Joe has somehow managed to have Excalibur as his weapon but I'm not really sure how he can stand him. We run to the death room and see some of our friends. Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty are all there, and then Joe says, "I wonder where Maka is." "She was at the apartment this morning when I left." said Soul Then lord Death says something to Soul and he runs out of the room. Then after Blackstar, and Kid have left he speaks to Joe and I. "Go hunt down Bonnie and Clyde, I assume you know who I'm talking about, they're on the path to becoming Kishin and you know we can't have that. We need to kill them before they can become even more of a threat." "OK, let's go," I say as we sprint into the city. I run and jump onto my hover board and start flying in a random direction, the Joe screams over the sound of my engines, "We need a plan, we have to go together, besides I know where they're hiding out." I hop off my board and send it back to my apartment to recharge. Then, finally we start running. We fly through the Death city, our weapons in our hands.

Joe leads the way and finally stops at what looks like an abandoned mansion. Max and Conor turn human again and we scale the wall as Joe goes in through the boring front door. We get to the roof and see a skylight. Max turns to me; he has short blonde hair and always wears an orange hoodie and black sweatpants. Conor on the other hand wears expensive suits all the time and styles his hair every morning like some guy from some sci-fi TV show. I see a skylight and I hold out my hrs. In seconds Max and Conor turn themselves into weapons and we take a running jump into the skylight. We crash down on the floor of what looks like a private office. Joe has just entered the office door and we see them at the exact same time. Bonnie and Clyde were engrossed in some papers on one of the many tables. Then I scream, "EAT FIRE KISHIN," and Max shoots a white hot bolt of fire at Bonnie, he disintegrates instantly. Then I run up and stab Clyde in the neck with Conor leaving him frozen solid. I go downstairs and find Joe in the kitchen and began raiding the fridge.

Joe's P.O.V.

I close the refrigerator. "Sam, I think that we should look around and see what's here, Bonnie and Clyde did love money so there's gotta be treasure somewhere." I say "OK, that sounds good," he says. I send Excalibur and Sam sends off his weapons. Sam and I go off in the same direction. We explore for a while and then Sam says, "Hey! I hound something." He pulls up a floorboard and we see a ladder going down. We climb down the ladder and enter a small room. I look around and see a little girl sitting in a corner crying. Sam gasps and I say, "It's Medusa! what happened to her." I think, this could be a trap, but if it's not... Or maybe someone cast a spell on her because she doesn't look like her normal self. And if we go over and question her she'll most likely try to attack us. I walk over and pick her up she squeals in protest but falls silent. Sam gives me a murderous look and says, "If the DWMA finds out, we're screwed." We go upstairs and Conor Max and Excalibur are there.

They turn into weapons and Sam kicks down the front door. We run outside into the cold night air. I lead Sam to, you guessed it, another abandoned mansion, but this one was different. Should I really go through with this? If he doesn't accept this I don't know who will. We get there at around midnight and I knock on the door. We wait for about 2 minutes and then the door opens. Standing in the doorway is Mifune. He asks "what do you want." With his hand firmly grasping his sword like he was ready to fight us "we need you to protect the witch Medusa." I say. "She is perfectly capable of protecting herself." I hold up the little witch in my hands and say "does she look like she can protect herself in this condition?" He agrees and takes her from my arms and closes and locks the door. "See, that was easy enough" I say. We go back to the DWMA and go to our separate apartments. I collapse on my bed exhausted. A field of white fills my vision. I see a woman and a boy silhouetted in darkness. The boy lets go of the woman's hand and turns away. I can see a glimpse of his face and I step back in shock. It's a five year old version of me. The woman then turns to me. She looks about 20 and is perfectly normal except for her eyes. They are clocks, with the hands spinning out of control. A name pops into my head, CLOCKWORK. The vision flashes and I see what looks like Maka, I reach out to her but she begins to glow and walks away. I wake up and bolt upright. The witch Clockwork is my mother, the one who abandoned me as a young child. I know what must be done. I kick in Sam's door and yell "WE HAVE TO FIND MAKA!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3, rising tension for the DWMA

(This chapter was written by Joe!)

Spirits P.O.V.

Today was just another ordinary day at the cabaret club with my favorite cat...lady...thing, whatever, I was enjoying a drink while Blair continued to talk about what it's like living with Maka. It makes me sad that my daughter doesn't even think of me as her father. I was ready to finish my wine and leave when this striking woman walked in and said that she was looking for me. She took my hand and brought me into the backroom. "I am not here for cheap drinks or pleasure." she told me as we sat down in the seats in the back of the club. "But what I can give you is something of greater importance, tell me anything you want and I will give it to you, free of charge of course." the words from her mouth were like poison in the air but she struck a good deal. "I'm a death scythe you know, any pranks you pull and I can cut you to pieces in a flash." she stayed still for a while and then said. "Why would I trick such a handsome man like you?" she told me. She made good points and I like that. "What I wish for is my daughter Maka to love me again, just like the old days when she was little." this was my greatest desire in the entire world. She took my hands and began speaking some form of gibberish. "Your wish is granted, good day to you sir." she said as she got up and left the room. Sometimes I just don't get women.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Where are you going soul?" I ask as my partner and weapon soul opens the door to leave our apartment building that we share with our sort of friend Blair. "I'm going to buy groceries for tonight." he tells me before closing the door in my face. I look out the window to see him starting up his orange motorcycle before speeding off down the street to the supermarket. I decided to head to my room to brush my hair. I sit in front of my vanity but before I could pick up my brush this glowing aura surrounds me in a glow of golden light and fell the world growing bigger around me. Something fells strange but I know what I have to do, "I should go and see papa." So I open the door and go to the club to find him.

No P.O.V.

the gang returns from their mission and giving Medusa to Mifune when they enter the class room, Sam kicks down the door and yells "The _real_ big shot of the DWMA is here!" as he looks at Black Star, but they are all too busy to notice Sam because they are all in a crowd looking at something. As Joe, Conor, Sam, Max and Excalibur make their way towards the crowd they are stopped by a brunet girl with a very large hat. "Guys, you're never going to believe what happened!" yelled Tamashii, Joe's long time crush. They boys pushed through the crowd to see stein studying a small 5 year old sitting on his desk. "Oh my god stein, who is this little cutie!" Joe squeals as he begins to pinch the little girl's cheeks. "this is for some unexplained reason the scythe meister Maka Albarn." stein tells Joe which cause him to put down the little girl he was now throwing in the air (even though she was very happy about it) " what I can tell is Maka was turned into a child by a witch's magic and only has the memory of the first five years of her life." Stein tells the group so they can be caught up to speed. " you know Maka, you may have killed the Kishin Asura with one punch but now you just a little girl, LOOKS LIKE IM THE BEST MEISTER IN THE DWMA NOW!" yelled Black Star. "SHUT UP BLACK STAR!" yelled Sam who was his bitter enemy. "MAKE ME!" yelled Black Star "LETS HEAD OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW, OVERSEE OUR FIGHT!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs to who was sitting in the corner watching the whole thing. "Very well, let's go." says with much glee as her, Sam and Black Star exit the building to fight

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4, The Star VS the Emo

Black Star's P.O.V.

I WILL BEAT THIS KETCHUP HEADED UP." Do you really think you can take on a star like me?" I tell him. He didn't say anything, probably too scared to think. I launch forward for another attack. That idiot Sam back flips over my head grabs me by the shoulders and takes out my feet with a sweep kick. I do a log roll on the ground and come up punching. I get a hold of him and almost punch his lights out. Then he concentrates and an invisible wall slams into me and hurls me back. I'm stunned and lying on the ground trying to catch my breath. He bounds over and gets a knee on my chest. I'm not exactly sure what happened next only it involved lots and lots of pain. Finally Sam stands and walks away.

Joe's P.O.V.

I'm lying in bed thinking about the day. Sam's fight with Black Star, Maka's turning young and of course that weird vision I had a few days ago. Finally unconscious sleep takes me away. White space is all I see, it's all I can see until I step out from nowhere. I'm not me; I'm more like a spectator watching this whole thing. Then Sam steps out of a black door and shuts it behind him, it disappears. A table appears and Sam and I sit. Sam reaches into the thin air and pulls out a letter. He opens it, stands up, kicks down the chair and leaves through the same black door. Then all of a sudden soul, in his scythe form smashes the table in half and I can see what looks like a small medusa standing behind me. I don't know why she is there but it seems like she is looking at as though I need to be there for her. A fight breaks out between me and Maka and instead of using Excalibur I am using some kind of magic to fight her but what also puzzles me is she is now in a fully grown state unlike her current self in real life. Then my dream smash cuts to Sam traveling alone through a forest being chased down by something out of view. I wake up and kick down Sam's door for a second time in a week.

Sam's P.O.V.

I'm just making my breakfast; the usual red colored waffles will RED STUFF instead of syrup and my door flies off its hinges. Joe comes into the room and replaces the door. "Sam I had another vision, and what are those monstrosities that you are eating." "They're waffles and, another vision? what was it about." I asked him concerned for my friend's well being "Well we sat at this table and you got a letter and then you just suddenly left through this strange black door." "Then Maka's scythe comes down and cracks the table and there are a bunch of flashing pictures of me fighting Maka and Soul." He tells me and now I know what must be done. "Wow," I say, suddenly not hungry anymore. I put down my fork and look Joe in the eyes. "We're going on another mission, we need to find clockwork and get some answers to what they mean."

We run through the streets looking for that same abandoned mansion. I mean whoever gets tired of those. It's me, Joe, Stein and Marie. We finally find it in the far corner of Death city. I slice open the door with Max and Conor and we rush inside. "Clockwork! Show yourself!" I scream at that top of my lungs. Joe punches me in the gut and tells me to be quiet. We run through the house smashing and breaking everything in our path, mostly my path but the others tried to keep up. We finally find her in a long room looking just as insane as Joe told me. Clockwork stood there silent until a white hot bolt of fire and a three foot long razor sharp shaft of ice hurtled at her with maximum power. She just jumps over them and acts like nothing happened. "Mother." Joe said. "Oh, so you put together the pictures of your past? well I hope killing you will hurt too bad, you were always such a fragile child." We charge forward and the time witch throws spells at us. Joe and I end up side-by-side and together we bear down on her. She pulls a long metal spear from almost out of nowhere on her back and meets us with full force. I'm slashing and stabbing with Max and Conor trying to get a chink in her midnight black armor. Joe is fighting with Excalibur and defending against Clockwork's spear. Stein and Marie try to distract her from behind. Joe and I strike at her with our attacks completely in sync get a strike in and we both release magic from our weapons, killing her instantly. She falls to the ground very much dead with three large holes in the stomach. Then we hear laughter, not good laughter but the kind that chills you to the bone. "It's not over yet." a deep female voice echoes through the room." Oh my son, did you really think you could kill a witch as powerful as me? I'm on my way to your precious DWMA right as we speak." With that we storm out of the door and travel to the DWMA to once and for all destroy the abomination that waits for us.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
